Kabal
by Drifter
Summary: Its KABAL^_^


LITTLE IS KNOWN ABOUT THIS CHARACTERS PAST OR HISTORY BUT TO KNOW THE STORY YOU MUST KNOW THE HISTORY OF THE FIGHT. Mortal kombat was created by a devious man named Shoa Khan who was promised by the uppergods but oppesed by raiden the thunder god that should he win a match between Earths mightest warriors 10 times he would gain earth the 9th battle won by Lui Knag of the white lotus society and by Kung Lao Lui's ancestor. Leading a hostile takeover the god could not stop the greatest fighters known in the world and unknown to themselves were summoned and this is the story of the masked man Kabal. Kabal was a street thug when he was 20 leading job for the Black dragon, Trained in ninjitsu and various death dealing forms he never killed and after his parents death as a warning to him for Black Dragon leader Kano he quit and began drifting to support his sister Tasha. Winding up in metro city the worlds earth and outworld merge and the chaos begins.The mask he wears was that of a famous warrior named Chin Shuu who died in a cavern collapse by holding it up with his strength for families to pass through during the days of Rebellion of the Empire and underground wars. The mask he wears is blessed and Chin Shuu was a famous scientist who developed the best lifesupport system known to man which had enhanced his own strength. The tiger hooks he has are made from fiber steel and are unbreakable and able to slash almost anything  
  
This is the Story of kabal, or  
  
KABAL THE MAN IN THE MASK  
  
  
  
  
Database tranfiguring: Data name Kabal  
Age:27  
Weight:230 pounds  
Blood type: AB  
Height: 6,2  
  
File Ex black dragon operative, Extremely deadly, Master of ninja arts and hidden fighting, Able to use psionically enhanced blades to his own devices. Has developed a system of high speed running tackles and spinning tacticcs. Be on alert He is Highly dangerous although it is assumed his is friend not foe.  
End Configuration of data on Kabal  
  
  
  
  
This story is the legend and the reality of the start of kabal and what eventually happened to him during the mortal Kombat series  
  
  
  
Stepping out of the rubble after an earthquake a young man reached up to grab something anything to pull himself away from the pit he was stuck in. All he knew was that he had been trapped inside an underground cavern for days with the skeleon of a man wearing a mask and holding onto a weapon. He removed the objects from the man because he lived his life as a street thug for the black dragons, a international criminal organization run by the man only known as Kano.Climbing out of the prison he was held in he looked around just long enough to be slammed into the ground by what seemed to be a giant behemoth of a man." I think Lord Khan might admire your soul little man" said the behemoth but before he could fully remove the soul kabal had used the weapons held in his hands to remove the creatures legs. His face horribly mutated from only having a partial soul he placed the mask on his face and began to walk. " Stop that man yelled a centaur looking creature and ran after Kabal, Kabal being wily and clever ran up a flight of stairs onto the roof of the building but seeing no way down knew he was trapped. "Oh god what did they teach me in self defense classes" thought Kabal as he leaned over the edge as the Centaur rushed at him only to have Kabal move and send him plunging several stories to his death on top of a metal spike that pierced through his organs ripping it apart with a horrible sounding splat.Making his way carefully down a side ladder he had found later he walked over then noticing a man hiding in a building went after him. " Wait wait who are you" cried Kabal. "My names stryker and apperently those creatures you see over there are what are known as extermination squads and they are here for the human populations souls" said Stryker removing his gun." Well what do we do"? asked kabal looking around trying to figure out something but following Stryker into an abyss then suddenly his eyes lit up at the sight of a large unused subway system". "We are taking this train to the headquarters of the White Lotus Society, they are having a meeting with the Lin Keui about how to get rid of the exermination squads, I was told to talk all survivors to help us by special order of Lui Kang" said Stryker starting up the subway trolley and driving it down as fast as it would go. All the sudden a loud clunk was heard on the roof so Kabal went to check it out and there with his arms spread out he could see a titan with four arms. " So pitiful human you think you can stop me" Said the titan smashing its scaly tan fist into Kabals face sending him sprawling along the ground., Kabal tried to get up but the creature quickly covered him smashing his face in with hs hand until Kabal grabbed the Tigerhooks he had for weapons and tripped the titan. The titan tried to slow himself down but couldn't stop and slid in front of the car being smashed harshly by the train into the third rail which even though he was alive after the train hit he was electricuted to death by the rail his body no more than ashes. Kabal sat on top of the Subway car until it stopped at the underground headquarters of the White Louts. The rail spun and turned then a large amount of metal blocked the way the train came from as Stryker and Kabal walked up the stair.Reaching the top the stood over men talking then looked up and saw Lui Kang the grand champion of Mortal Kombat. "Gentlemen the time has come to take outworld I have developed you all into seperate squads so that we may take the outworld plain from the dictator Shao Khan, Subzero, Kitana, Nightwolf, Jade and I will take the top part of the outworld plain, Then Lin Kuei will take their robots and other fighters to the caverns section to clear out anything such as Reptiles and Any black Dragon syndicates". Looking around the room Kang saw a few men that were not there before." May I ask who you gentlemen are"? said Kang holding his hands together in a pleasent fashion. "I am colonel Stryker, This is Kabal, The men next to us I believe is Major Jackson Briggs and Johnny Cage". Well then you people will take the Underground route to the castle and hopefully can disturb the base of operations enough that Shoa Khan will have to returnto the base where we will ambush him and kill him". " Okay gentlemen Riaden has opened a portal to the outworld for each group lets go"said Kang running into the portal. All around men ran into the portal in a panic but all correct. Walking into the portal the men remained absolutely quite for fear of getting caught on the other side. Landing in a dark basement the men quickly naviagated around the castle usually removing guards by having Jax break their necks or Kabal who was an expert in ninjitsu slice their throats. Finally they walked into the main control room and saw a man in a red suit waiting for them."Hello gentlemen my name is Ermac these men here are my partners to help kill you by order of Shao Khan, Suddenly walking out of the shadows was a purple masked ninja who Stryker identified as Rain, from the other side came a large man lizard wearing green. " Reptile" said Jax angrily. "Im also sure one of you men have met this man" Ermac said smiling as a cage was opened releasing a deformed man in a yellow suit half ripped and burned and a mask over his face although they all could tell his face was burnt apart. " Thats scorpion" replied Cages looking angrily. "I thought I killed him in the first mortal kombat" said Cage angrily his fist shaking with rage." Ermac glanced at everyone and simply nodded then the fighters he trained attacked in force. Scorpion shot his line out at Kabal but kabal caught it with the tiger hook and brought his foot into scorpions face dropping him into the pavement. Reptile spit acid onto Jax metalic arms and as the sizzled Jax rushed into Rain beating him with the acidic metal arm as rains skin bubbled and he dropped to his knees in agony.Jax Picked rain up before rain could lift his hand to calll forth a thunder strike and ripped off his arms and beat him with them until Rains head burst open from the beating his bloody corpse lying at Jaxs feet. Jax could not celebrate his victory though because Reptile had grabbed him from behind and was savagely ripping at his neck until Jax grabbed his neck and holding him with one hand beat him soundly and threw him into the wall. Reptile lingered in the wall for a second but only for a second as Cage took his head off with a clean karate chop to the neck. While Cage rushed in and pummeled scorpion in the delciate area with his split punch and a few combo's and jax tended to his wounds Stryker removed a taser and slammed it into scorpions ribs dropping him to his knees then Stryker removed his taser again but this time as Cage punches with a removed rubber pad from a control room chair into scorpions body Stryker was electrifying scorpions body until the taser ran out then Stryker glanced at Cage and Cage glanced back. Both nodded and Stryker grabbed under scorpions neck with his nightstick as Cage grabbed scorpions legs. A loud rip was heard as scorpion was pulled apart his guts lying onthe ground in a mass of blood and gore. As the rest of them finished off incoming control guards set to protect the castle Kabal and Ermac were locked in a death grip holding tight he snapped his hands backwards breaking Ermacks knuckles then running into Ermac so fast making him spin Kabal turned around and perfromed a deadly combo then finishing it off by summoning a glowing purple blade that ripped into Ermacs body sending him against his dead comrades bodies. "THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS" cried Kabal Spinning repeatedly pulling Ermac and the bodies with him in the deadly vortex he had created from rapidly spinning. Ermac cried and screamed " OH GOD NO I CANNOT FAIL SHAO KHAN NO WHY WHY WHY" As the corpses and Ermack were dragged into the blades of the spinning kabal mutilating them to small blood sprays.Planting the detonators and self destruction sequence the ran out of the complex into the desert. Stryker took out his moniter and was informed that jax's help was needed by Lui Kang but the people on Earth needed The others. Moving back to the earth plain the made quick work of the squads but sadly after Kabal had foughten and defeated one he saw the victim, his little sister Tasha. Barely moving he took Tasha to the Lin kuei operations room where she was placed on life support. After the battle in outworld Cage starred in many films with his wife Sonya Blade. Lui Kang and Princess Kitana married.Stryker was now captain of earth defense with Jax. All hear from Kabal once and awhile, He defeated the black dragon clan and now drifts around the world with Tasha always ready to fight for earth. The black mask on his face hiding the scars of his power and the weapons carried by him will be passed on to Tasha when she is old enough. Walking through the desert they look at eachother and though they cannot see it through their masks they are smiling and happy. 


End file.
